


Forever Mine, Babe

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless AU!<br/>Liam is a lost lad on the streets who just so happens to find Louis' wallet. Louis falls head over heels for the unkempt but lovely stranger and decides to take him home. He learns a secret but is determined to keep Liam his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_~Part One~_

Louis Tomlinson was probably the messiest person anyone could possibly know. His happy-go-lucky personality and inability to stay organized not only made him incredibly fun, but he often gets bitten in the ass a lot. But not as bad as this time. Louis lost his wallet in the vast city of London. Now this was a serious issue. After a pounding hangover and a comforting cup of Yorkshire tea, he decided to go shopping. He rung up one of his best mates and infamous partner in crime, Zayn Malik, a college student from Bradford. They'd met through one of Harry's parties, and the two just clicked.

Louis scrambled around his flat in preparation for his little shopping spree, yet he couldn't seem to find his wallet. Louis knew he was unorganized, but he knew his way around the messes he made. He checked his trouser pockets, coats, jackets, even his shirt pockets. No sign of his lovely leather wallet could be found. He groaned out loud and texted Zayn the news.

– _Zayn I think I lost my wallet…_

– _What? When?_

– _Probably last night when we went clubbing w/ Harry_

– _Shit man. We could always just go looking for it_

– _Through London? Are you mad?_

– _Just a thought. We could go down to the police station_

– _Sounds good_

– _Want me to pick you up?_

– _No I'll find it on my own_

– _You sure?_

– _Yeah. I'll text you later xx have fun with Harry! ;)_

– _You wanker xX_

Louis flopped face-first into his couch and groaned again. This was low, even for him. He grabbed his car keys and set out for his lost wallet.

On the other side of London, a lad wearing nothing but a plaid button up shirt tucked under a grimy sweater, disheveled skinny jeans, and worn sneakers sat on a street corner, strumming away at his guitar. His case was thrown open, accepting any change that was thrown in. He ran a hand through his filthy curly hair before breaking out into a song. His fingers expertly danced over the fretboard as his eyes concentrated on hitting the right notes and any pence that would cascade into his guitar case labelled "LIAM PAYNE". It was then he spotted leather. Liam didn't know why he hadn't spotted it before.

He yanked the leather wallet from under his case and looked it over, searching for a name. He was a little tentative about opening it, seeing as to it wasn't his, but he could turn it in to the police and hopefully gain a bit of money from his submission. It had been a month since he was thrown into the streets.

Liam dusted his hand on his trousers and opened the wallet. He saw an array of credit cards all belonging to a Louis Tomlinson. He found a healthy stack of notes and a few pence. Several people would've taken the notes for themselves, but Liam was a gentleman. He planned to take this to the station and hopefully this Tomlinson character would find it.

Liam found Louis' driving license and caught himself staring at Louis' face. He was gorgeous. He had eyes that rivaled the color of the sky and seas, bronze skin, and a cute, messy array of chestnut hair. Hopefully he could bump into Louis and personally give it back. Something about the azure eyed lad made Liam hopeful.

He packed his guitar and meager bundle of clothes that he kept in a miniature duffel bag. To Liam's luck, his cellphone had great battery and saved up a lot, but he was beginning to worry as the percentage struck 50. He began walking in the direction of the station with his guitar strapped over his back; bag of clothes in one hand and wallet in the other. He could feel the firm pavement under his feet as he treaded through the restless London crowd. The sun peeked through the clouds every now and then as a shallow breeze wafted through the air. The weather was sweet, like Liam's temperament.

Liam could've sworn he'd been walking for about an hour until he recognized an auburn flop of styled hair. He jogged slightly, calling out Louis' name once he was close enough. It took a slight moment for Louis to acknowledge the mussed but stunning young gentleman calling for him. "S'cuse me sir, is this your wallet?" Liam asked with his hand outstretched to Louis. The Doncaster lad took his wallet slowly and gave it a good once over. He checked everything. All his cards, change, and notes were still there; untouched. Louis lifted his gaze to meet that of the boy's. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Liam. Liam Payne."

"Well Liam, you just earned yourself a brunch with me. C'mon, I know a good café."

A smile jumped to Liam's lips and he shuffled his feet a bit. "Thank you." He replied as Louis motioned him to follow. The two carried on to have a casual conversation. Louis knew the gorgeous young gentleman was homeless; it was obvious, judging by the state of his clothing and rumpled hair. Yet he was such a darling and cordial human being.

The two lads conversed back and forth about one another, and Louis was careful not to roll on the topic of homelessness. He was wary about what came out if his mouth for once. But he began to adore Liam. Louis joked over and over again just so he could see Liam smile and laugh. It was wonderful, really.

"We're here." Louis announced once he turned to a pocketed coffee shop 'round the corner and let himself in, Liam on his heel. "Louis! Good to see ya, mate!" A lively Irish accent warmed up the cozy setting. Louis ushered Liam to sit at a table against the window and to wait a bit. Liam complied. Louis walked up and gave a bleach blond and pallid Irishman a massive hug. An apron was tied around his waist and his work polo had his name stitched onto the pocket. "It's great to see you too, Niall." Louis replied with a grin. "Who's the lad?" Niall asked in a more hushed but teasing tone. "The wonderful gentleman who found my wallet, Niall. Now could you get us sandwiches and tea? That would be lovely." Louis knew the mischievous gleam in Niall's eyes wouldn't dare to fade, but he gave a quick nod and dashed to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Liam said once Louis took his seat.

"For…?"

"The meal. Thanks for bringing me here. I just might come here more often."

"Of course, love."

Liam smiled again, but this time it was more timid, more reserved. He still felt unusually warm inside whenever Louis just looked at him. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Louis decided to break it. "You're coming home with me after." Liam nearly choked on the tea Niall delivered earlier. "Pardon?" Liam could've sworn he heard Niall stifle a laugh in the background. It was then he realized they were the only ones in the coffee shop.

"You heard me."

"But– how did you know I was… you know…"

"Liam, I'm not stupid."

"N-no, I didn't mean–"

"I'm taking you home. I won't have you walking around London with nowhere to stay. I practically owe you my whole bank account, anyways."

"But–"

"But what, Liam?"

"Are you sure?"

"Liam, I'm twenty one years old. I'm sure I'm okay with _you_ staying in _my_  flat."

Liam grew silent and he stared down into the amber, swirling depths of his tea. "Thanks." It almost came out a squeak. But it was genuine. Louis cracked a smile but in turn received a wink from Niall. The Brit grabbed a sugar packet from the table and chucked it at Niall, hitting him square on the neck. The Irishman gave a dramatic gasp and placed a hand where Louis hit him. "My, my, Mr. Tomlinson." He said in a feminine voice, causing Liam to chortle. "After all I've done for you?" Niall continued as he slipped the expertly made sandwiches onto the table. He swiped Louis' credit card and walked away with pretend sass heavy in his steps.

Liam was undeniably starving; he had forgotten how long it had been since he'd eaten, but he kept a polite demeanor and consumed his food like a proper cavalier. In between a mouthful of food, Liam managed to ask what Louis did for a living. In truth the Doncaster lad was still a student working towards getting a degree in psychology. But he had a job in a nearby pub as a bartender and his parents were pretty darn rich, so money wasn't a problem. "I'm a student and bartender BUT-" Louis held his hand up to silence Liam before he said anything. He had that face on; the one that was a mix of worry and regret. "I just so happen to come from a rich family. So you'll be okay. You probably saw how much money I had, Liam. Don't worry." Louis bopped Liam on the nose as a sign of reassurance. The amber-eyed lad blinked suddenly at the contact but let go of a smile.

The ride home was quite chatty on Liam's part. He asked Louis how he was going to pay him back, what he could do around the flat, etcetera. Louis answered in short fragments. "Honestly Liam, I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this. I. Am. Going. To. Take. Care. Of. You. Is that understood, love?" Louis flicked Liam on the cheek as they pulled into the carpark of Louis' flat. "Yeah, but… alright." Liam finally gave in but couldn't stop the smile that creeped onto his face. Today just seemed almost dreamlike. Liam was tempted to pinch himself.

Louis led the way to and around his apartment. "Go ahead and shower. I'll machine wash all your clothes and have some tea ready." He said as Liam took residence in the guest room. It was fairly plain; a queen bed sat the middle with its headboard against the wall. Simple curtained windows barely concealed the gorgeous London skyline. Stark drawers and a closet posed ready to be filled with clothes. A modest lamp remained propped up on a nightstand that Liam could fill with whatever he desired. Liam could only gawk at the new home he had. "Thank you, Louis. I'll get right to it." He replied.

Liam actually began crying with happiness as he showered. If Louis heard he didn't mention it. He embraced the lovely clutch of the warm water as he cleansed of all the dirt and grime he caught in the weeks of homelessness. Once he finished, he let the towel hug his waist and just gave himself time to stare in the mirror. His hair had returned to its healthy shine; his skin incredibly robust. Louis did not know how much Liam wanted to kiss him right now. Liam softly went into his room and picked up the clean sweater, boxers and sweatpants that Louis had let him borrow. He gave his hair one last towel dry before slipping on the clothes. "You done yet, Liam? You took forever." Louis playfully hollered from the kitchen.

Louis turned to find a grand spanking new Liam in front of him. His hair was starting to curl at the ends but the polished bands of blond highlights complimented his now-brighter complexion. He simply looked delectable. "Hey," Louis managed before thrusting a cup of tea in Liam's direction. Liam smiled coyly, bit his lip, and took hold of the mug. _"Oh my_ fucking  _god…"_ Louis thought almost annoyingly. He led Liam to the couch and the two sat on opposite sides, sipping away at the lovely tea. "Is this Yorkshire?" Liam asked, referring to the tea. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Louis was impressed. "My mum used to make it all the time–" Liam stopped mid-sentence and looked away. "Sorry. I shouldn't have…" His voice faltered and trailed off. "It's okay, Liam." Louis assured. So this gave him a hint as to why Liam was on the streets on the first place.

But that didn't stop Louis from loving Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Part Two~_

Liam woke up to the sunlight spilling onto his face. It took him a minute to realize he was cascaded in pillows and warm blankets. It took him another minute to remember the events of yesterday. He gave a mighty yawn before burying himself in the mass of blankets, nuzzling the sleeve of his sweater. Autumn had begun and the weather was considerably cooling. It was this time of year that Liam stockpiled on clothes. But right now all he wanted to do was sleep, even though he was incapable of sleeping again after waking up.

He finally summoned the willpower to drag himself out of bed and into the bathroom. A loud cry nearly gave him a heart attack when he stepped outside into the hall. "LEEEEEEYUM! RISE AND SHINE! WE GOT THINGS TO DO TODAY, PLACES TO GO, PEOPLE TO SEE." Louis was shouting at the top of his lungs from his bedroom. "I'm awake, Louis!" Liam called back. He couldn't stop the smile on his face. "THAT'S MY BOY." Louis made it pretty evident that he wasn't going to bring his voice down anytime soon.

Liam gave a casual roll of the eyes before strolling into the kitchen. "Liam, do you know how to cook?" Louis asked as he walked in. "A bit, but–"

"Good, 'cause I'm starving and I want foooooood." The Doncaster lad cut Liam off and prepared tea. "Lou, this is your house. You should be feeding me."

"What?"

"I said you should–"

"No, no, what did you call me?"

"…um, Lou?"

"I quite like that nickname… think I'll use it from now on, yeah?"

Liam stared as Louis gazed at him, a grin playing on his lips. "Sure?" Louis clapped Liam on the back and whined again for food. "Alright, I'll make you breakfast. Calm yourself, love." Liam tried to be a bit cross but his voice turned teasing.

"You should see Niall. That boy would literally do anything for food. All he does is eat."

"I suppose he's not whiny as you are, Lou."

"Liam Payne! How dare you speak to me like that!" Louis' voice went all strict/motherly-sounding.

"Pardon me, your majesty."

Liam was full on laughing now as Louis grabbed a pinch of pancake flour and popped it into Liam's face. "Hey!" The curly exclaimed. He let out the cutest sneeze that nearly had Louis fangirling. They proceeded to have a flour fight until Liam was turning red from the sneezing and laughing. His sides bloody hurt from the laughter. "L-Louis, Jesus- let me breathe…!" Louis and Liam looked at one another for a simple moment. One second. Then the apartment was filled with cackles and giggles. "Lou, let me just cook breakfast!" The protest was giddy but Louis complied.

It took an hour for the boys to recollect themselves and finally settle for breakfast. After dumping their dishes in the sink, Louis ordered Liam to go get dressed. "We're going shopping today. I am going to fill that closet of yours, Liam." Lou said once Liam exited his room wearing the same clothes from yesterday, but only now they were clean. "Hm?" He asked.

"I said I'm going to fill your closet with clothes. We're going shopping."

Liam's eyes brightened and his smile threatened to rip his face in two. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked. He and Louis pulled on their shoes and decided to walk to the shopping center that was only a mere two blocks away. The weather was a bit breezy and nippy, but the lads were too full of joy to care. "Just don't go too expensive on me, Liam." Louis said once they entered the mall. "Of course, Lou."

They went into many shops and stores, often chasing each other for one of them to try out an article of clothing. They even made up a nickname for Liam; Li. Lou grew hungry within the hour and half of shopping, so he coaxed Liam to come to the food court with him. It took many scenes of dramatic pulling and pleading for Liam to finally give up on looking through the plaid button up blouses and to follow Louis. The Doncaster lad bought two jacket potatoes and stuffed his face full. Liam could only laugh at the melted cheese and smashed potato that smeared around Louis' mouth. He wiped off the mess around Louis' mouth and maybe, accidentally brushed his thumb against Louis' cheek for maybe a bit too long. Liam immediately blushed and dropped his hand, nervously looking down at his now unappetizing lunch. Louis felt his cheeks heat up a bit and noticed the light shade of crimson that overtook Liam's cheeks. His heart just so happened to thump in his chest but a dazzling grin popped onto his lips. Well, that's how Liam perceived the smile. He bit lip shyly but managed an adorable smile.

The rest of their shopping trip consisted of running around, trying on ridiculous outfits, and finally leaving at four in the afternoon. Liam had ten bags in each hand and Louis refused to help. It wasn't until Liam gave him a pleading look so bloody adorable Lou almost offered to hold everything for Liam. They spilt the bags equally and stuffed everything into the closet and drawer of Liam's room once they got home. They didn't spend a lot, due to a storewide trend of sales and clearances.

Louis could be impatient. He wanted to know what happened to Liam. Louis wanted to hold him, caress him, and kiss him. He wanted Liam to be his. But everyday Liam opened up a bit more to Louis; Louis returned the favor, even throwing out the fact that he was bisexual. Liam eventually met Zayn and Harry, but he couldn't help to be a bit jealous at how the two would just act so damn romantic with one another. They would sneak little kisses onto each other's cheeks, hold hands, hug; just everything Liam wanted with Louis. He'd been pining for days, but he wouldn't open up completely. This is what drove Louis a little mad. It wasn't until two weeks later that Liam explained how and why he was thrown out of home. Lou had brought a nice cup of tea and some sweets to the coffee table before sitting right next to Liam, leaning against him a bit. "Lou?"

"Yeah, Liam?"

"I know you've been wanting to know what happened to me."

Louis didn't have to ask to know what Liam was talking about. "Yeah…" he drawled a bit guiltily.

"I kind of owe it to you, anyways… do you mind if…" 

Louis threw a leg over Liam's. "Go on, love."

"Well, um, my family was incredibly rich, too… I was happy with them for awhile. We had good times. But there was this… tradition, if you will. I had to get a job in the medical field. No exceptions…" Liam paused and looked to Louis as if asking him if he could go on. Louis gently nudged Liam's shoulder with his. The Wolverhampton lad took a shaky breath and continued. "I didn't want to be a doctor or whatever. My parents didn't take it lightly. Then a few days later, when I thought things had calmed down, I told them I-I was…"

Louis gazed at Liam's face as if to say, "What? What happened?" Liam looked at Louis' curious face and gave a slight smile before returning to his sorrowful expression. "I told them I was gay. Then… it all just came crashing down. Next thing I know I'm on the streets begging." Liam's voice cracked a bit as he turned away to cry. Louis immediately wrapped his arms around Liam's trembling stature and kept him close to his chest. Liam turned immediately into Louis' touch and buried his face in Louis' shoulder. Louis buried his nose in Liam's hair and breathed in the faint rose aroma of shampoo. Then his lips wanted something.

He felt a longing for a kiss; he wanted to make Liam feel better. "Liam, I want to tell you something…"

"Mmf…?" Liam made some sort of noise that sounded like, "What?"

"Look at me. And stop your crying, love."

Liam sniffled and brought his head up, only to have his lips locked with Louis'. He kissed back almost urgently and fisted Louis' hair. Louis leaned back until he was lying down on the couch with Liam on top of him. He twirled and pulled a bit at Liam's curls until Liam pulled back for air. "Do you know how long I've been fucking dying to do that?" Louis asked breathlessly. That was so much better than he had imagined. Liam smiled that damn smile and kissed Louis again, this time with more affection and a pinch of innocence. Louis gently smoothed his hands over Liam's waist and towards his bum, giving him a good squeeze. Liam lustfully clenched at Louis' shirt in response as he proceeded to make little lovebites along Louis' neck. He looked at Louis shyly once he pulled up. Louis was blushing furiously as his hands loomed over the fresh hickeys. The two proceeded to cuddle and sleep on the sofa, content with how that night turned out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just basically sex and a shit ton of fluff. The amount of fluff I put into this is unbelievable.

_ ~Part Three~ _

Liam was good at keeping secrets, but he did have a tendency to forget things. It had been a month since he and Louis were "dating"; he didn't know how else to put it. Liam loved the nights when he would curl up into Louis' chest and breathe in the faint trace of his cologne. He loved how Louis would hug him from behind and nuzzle his neck. Everything about Louis, Liam loved unconditionally. Louis had even gotten him enrolled at the college for classes in sound engineering. That honestly brought Liam to tears. He remembered becoming speechless with joy when Louis told him. Louis was the best thing in Liam's life. He honestly was going to tell Louis his parents were looking for him.

The door creaked open in its familiar way and Liam smiled at the sound. Louis was back home from work. But something was off. Liam didn't hear Louis' shout of, "Liam!" or "Babe, I'm home!" Instead he heard resounding footsteps and a stern, "Liam." He turned around to see a tearful Louis. Liam stepped forward automatically to console his boyfriend, but Louis held up a hand. "When were you going to tell me about this?" Louis shoved a paper in Liam's direction. His voice was cold. The paper was a missing persons report with Liam's face on it. Liam opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Louis broke down in a silent mass of tears. "Why didn't you tell me, Liam?"

"I-I didn't know they would resort to this-"

"Of course they fucking would!"

Liam flinched at Louis' outburst. His azure eyes still spilled tears as he glared accusingly at Liam. The air grew unbelievably tense. "If you had just bloody told me I wouldn't have to turn you in." Liam's head snapped up and he let out a trembling breath. "You wouldn't…" he whispered. "I have to… but no one's taking you anywhere 'cause you're mine." Louis threw himself at Liam and embraced the Wolverhampton boy tightly. Liam gasped out a sob of relief and buried his face in Louis' neck, clenching the boy's hoodie in attempt to bring him closer.

Louis blindly raised his head and smashed his lips against Liam's and drew him closer, if possible. The kiss grew in intensity, and Louis felt that familiar pang of need. He guided Liam to his bedroom with their lips and tongues still entangled. He gently lay Liam down as their kisses turned open mouthed and sloppy. They had gotten onto the topic of sex once or twice, but Liam had declared he wasn't ready. Something told Louis that he was ready now. He pulled away from Liam and brushed a bit of his curly hair away. "Do you want me to?" Louis' voice was husky but gentle. "I trust you." Liam looked straight into Louis' eyes when he spoke.

Louis dropped his head to kiss Liam again, sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip until moving down towards his neck. He loved the innocent sounds Liam made. His hands discarded of the curly's shirt and spanned Liam's finely toned torso. Louis smirked as Liam took off his hoodie and T-shirt and gripped at his biceps. He made a lovebite on Liam's collarbone before sucking and biting his nipple. Liam released a broken moan and rubbed his fingers through Louis' scalp. Louis came back up, pressed a kiss on Liam's lips, and asked if he was okay. "L-Louis, please. I need- I need you." Liam fumbled with his belt buckle. He really needed Louis now. He was going to come just from Louis' teasing, and he wouldn't have that.

Louis tugged at Liam's pants and threw them off after discarding of his own. Liam immediately felt self conscious as he lay with nothing but his boxers to separate himself from Louis. The lad sensed Liam's uncertainty and kissed him to ease his uncertainty. He then proceeded to rub his erection against Liam's, who moaned into the kiss. Said boy fisted Louis hair and gave it a few tugs. Louis pulled Liam's boxers off and placed butterfly kisses along his cock. Liam let out a whimper of want and watched as Louis took him in, reaching the middle. He pulled back up and went back down again, this time going a bit deeper. Liam pushed away any hair clinging to Louis' face and let out moan after moan. He noticed Louis relieving his own disregarded cock. "Louis, ah- please…" He begged.

"Tell me what you need, babe."

"I n-need you."

Liam watched as Louis reached over to the nightstand. As he fished for the lube his open hand drew little circles above Liam's sternum. Liam found comfort in the act. He brought up Louis' hand and tenderly kissed his knuckles. Louis placed a kiss on Liam's cheek and whispered, "It's going to hurt some, love. Tell me if I need to stop." Liam looked at Louis for a moment and traced a finger under those aquamarine eyes. His hand outlined Louis jaw, gripped his chin, and gave him a kiss that said, "I trust you and love you."

Louis pressed little kisses down to Liam's bum and spread his thighs apart, revealing the puckered pink hole. He spat on a finger as lubrication and slowly pushed through the ring of muscle. Liam gasped and clenched the blankets around him. "Wait, Louis…" he managed. The burn lingered before carefully ebbing away into pleasure and Liam gave Louis' hand a squeeze to continue. He didn't realize their hands had enlaced, but Liam felt an odd sense of security and intimacy in holding Louis' hand. Louis continued the finger fucking until Liam implored again, sounding even more needy and desperate than before. Louis found that incredibly hot.

He hovered above Liam and used a hand to position his cock properly. He sunk in slowly, watching Liam for any sign. He was in halfway when Liam let out a pained mewl and pushed against Louis' shoulder to stop. He was breathing heavily and trying to adjust to the stinging sensation. "It's alright, love. It's alright." Louis spoke soothingly as he stroked Liam's cheek. Liam was warm and tight against him and the feeling was driving Louis insane. But the last thing he wanted was to hurt his lover. Liam grasped the hand that was stroking his cheek and whispered, "G-go on, Louis. I'm… okay." Louis bent down to kiss Liam's gorgeous lips as he fully pushed in. Liam pulled back from the kiss to let out a moan that had Louis almost drooling. He started at a slow rhythm, loving the face of pleasure Liam pulled. Mouth open, head tilted back a bit, and eyes squeezing shut every now and then. Louis made lovebites all along Liam's collarbone and neck and increased his speed just a bit. Liam's volume doubled when Louis fisted his neglected cock and - oh.

The pleasure came crashing down on him. His back arched and he fixed his hips in sync with Louis' thrusts, pleading little moans and gasps spilling from his lips. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach. "Lou- oh- I'm c-close." Louis came inside him without warning but with a groan that said, "Liam." The blond boy came with a yell of Louis' name. Louis pulled out of Liam carefully and lowered himself to kiss the inside of the blond's thighs.

Liam could feel his warm semen on his belly before Louis' delicate tongue lapped it all up. Louis finally dropped next to Liam, still panting. "Your ass might hurt tomorrow." Louis mumbled as Liam slowly curled into his chest. "It'll be worth it." Liam muttered into Louis' chest. Louis tangled his fingers through blond curly hair as he pulled the blankets over them. "Sleep well, babe." He mumbled before slipping away into sleep.

The next morning was blissful. Louis woke up to a lazy kiss administered only by Liam. It was tentative but genuine. "Hey…" Liam smiled. Louis' eyes scanned his lover's build and never realized how slender but toned Liam was. He propped himself up on his elbows and gave Liam another kiss. "Hey, love."

"It's your turn to cook breakfast."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, Lou. I made breakfast yesterday."

"But I don't wanna."

"For me, boo bear?"

"Fine, babe."

Louis clambered out of bed and pulled on some boxers. Liam only had a few seconds to drink in the sight of Louis' perfect bum.

Louis was right about his ass hurting. It ached as Liam moved around and he did not want to have to move around today. Thank god it was Saturday. He pulled on one of Louis' sweaters and his own pajama bottoms. Liam found a bowl of cereal on the coffee table with a peeled orange next to it. Louis was still in the kitchen preparing tea, and Liam didn't want to start breakfast without Lou. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's curvy figure and pressed little kisses into his cheek. "Thank you, Lou."

"For what?"

"Not hurting me last night."

"Liam, that's the last thing I would ever do."

"Still. Thank you."

Louis put down the kettle and turned to properly kiss Liam. It was sweet and lazy, given the time of hour. Liam pulled away and rested his head on Lou's shoulder. "Liam, babe, we need to go down to the police station for… you know." Lou softly spoke as he rubbed Liam's back. His grip on Lou tightened a bit, but not to a point where it hurt. "Okay… but Lou I don't want to move."

"Why, love?"

"Because my bum hurts."

"That's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who was fucking tight."

Liam looked at Louis to blush and playfully nip at his neck, leaving his own mark. "You're mine too, Lou." He said with a timid smile. "I know, love. I know."

The morning proceeded to a quick breakfast, showers (Louis slyly suggested they shower together to "save water"; Liam refused much to his boyfriend's dismay, but he ended up washing Liam's back anyways), and a change of clothes. Louis wore Liam's favorite outfit on him. The mid-sleeve, navy blue button up shirt with the white collar, white suspenders, crimson jeans, and black Converse. Liam wore a grey v-neck shirt underneath a maroon blazer; black trousers, and white Converse. The two emerged from their rooms, entwined their hands, and left out. Louis was straight up uneasy. He could be arrested for kidnapping, depending on when the report was filed. But his biggest concern was losing Liam. He could deal with a fine. He couldn't deal without Liam.

The Wolverhampton boy sensed Louis' tension and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "I'll be okay, Lou. Just let me do the talking."

"But Li, I don't want to lose you. I'm scared, Liam."

They had reached the doors of the police station by then and Lou had begun shaking. "Don't be. I got you, love." Liam replied. He took Louis' hand again and they walked into the station. An officer noticed Liam and cantered over to the couple, giving Lou a wary look. "Mr. Payne. What a coincidence. Your parents are here looking for you." The officer jabbed a finger behind him and Liam froze. He saw his mother's familiar bob of golden hair and his father's tall stature. "Mum." Liam called. His mother looked up and gave a heart wrenching gasp before hugging him with all her small might. Liam reluctantly let go of Lou's hand and returned the hug. His father walked over and gathered up his wife and son in his arms. "Oh, Liam. We've missed you and we're so sorry." Louis could hear Liam's mother say in a muffled tone. He politely looked away. "Let's go home." Liam's father said. Louis immediately looked to Liam with wide, frightful eyes. The taller lad gave a reassuring smile. "Mum, Dad… I can't." Mrs. Payne raised her head at her son's statement. "I already have a place to live. It's with Louis here." Liam let go of his parents to go stand next to Louis. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's curvaceous figure, not caring who saw. "He's been taking care of me before you reported me missing. He took me in and gave me a place to live, and I owe my life to him for all that he's done. He's even gotten me into uni for sound engineering. I'm sorry, but I can't go home."

Liam's father gave Louis a hard stare. "What's your full name?" He asked a bit sharply. "L-Louis Tomlinson, sir." Louis replied, turning his chest towards Liam a bit. "Are you in a relationship with my son?" Louis looked to Liam for support. He didn't know how to answer. "Yes, Dad. I am in a relationship with Louis." Liam spoke. His parents exchanged expressionless glances. "Then at least let us give you money to support you two." Liam's mother finally said. Louis collapsed into Liam's chest with relief, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Liam laughed lightly and took Louis' hand. After clearing up some minor issues with the police, the happy couple left. "Li, this deserves a celebration." The two found themselves in Niall's coffee shop again, which was a bit busier than the day they first met. "What do you want to do, love?"

"Invite Niall, Zayn and Harry and just shit around the flat today. We'll even get a cake now. Pleeeeeease?"

"Of course, babe. I never said no."

Louis leaned over to kiss Liam before an, "ahem" stopped him. It was Niall, grinning like an idiot. "You two are adorable. But Lou… really? In the middle of my café? You'll make business drop with a face like that." Louis gasped melodramatically and threw whatever he could at Niall. The Irishman laughed and batted Louis' hand down. Liam said, "Niall, Lou and I are planning a party and–"

"Oh no, he's off the guest list." Louis interrupted.

"I'm invited to a party? Sounds great! Will there be food?"

Liam clamped a hand over Louis' mouth and explained their plan. And of course, including the food. Liam finally withdrew his hand once he finished speaking and wiped his hand on a napkin. Louis' saliva coated his palm in Lou's feeble attempt to free his mouth. Liam had ordered the cake and Niall had it going through.

"I'll bring the cake when I come over tonight. See ya lads!" Niall said after he brought their food. Liam turned to see Louis speedily tapping away at his phone and fondly smiled. "Okay, so Zayn and Harry are coming." Louis said, not taking his eyes away from the phone screen. When he did finally look up, he blushed at Liam's rather romantic smile. "What?" He asked. "Nothing. You're just perfect, did you know that?" Louis' blush deepened. Liam loved the sight. He seldom saw Louis blush because Liam was the one doing the blushing most of the time. "What makes you say that?" Louis asked, popping a French fry into his mouth. "I don't know. You're just perfect to me." Liam replied honestly. "Liam stop being so damn romantic." Louis chucked a fry at his boyfriend and laughed when Liam caught it in between his teeth, only to have it break apart and land into his soda. Liam noticed Niall giving him the "eyebrow look" and dismissed him with a casual roll of the eyes. Niall's cackle radiated through the now empty café

After eating the quick lunch, Louis insisted they go restock on food. "Niall will go through our refrigerator, freezer and pantry and still be hungry. Now move your sexy ass down the aisle." Louis remarked as they stood with a nearly full cart in the grocery store. Liam chuckled and yelped at Louis' slap on his bum. "Darling some decency, please." Liam replied as he moved forward. "It's not my fault your ass is so painfully gorgeous, Li."

"Do you want it to stay gorgeous?"

"Yes, duh."

"Then stop slapping it. That was the third time since we've gotten here and- oh shit."

"What? And don't swear it makes you too sexy."

"It's three o'clock and we're not done shopping and the flat is a mess and-"

Louis shut Liam up with a quick kiss. "Then hurry up. That's what I've been trying to make you do for the past hour, love." Louis said, this time with a tad more affection in his voice. Liam nipped Louis' nose and continued down the aisle. "Tonight's going to be great." Louis promised. "I'm looking forward to it, Lou."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I was away and had no wifi access whatsoever. But I present you with the finale. And there may be an epilogue, depending on feedback. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy, lovelies.

_~Part Four~_

Party preparations did take awhile. By the time the boys were done it was 6:50. Liam and Louis quietly cuddled on the couch with the Telly running on at low volume. "The boys should be here soon." Liam mumbled in the expanse of Louis' chest. "Knowing them, they may be late." Louis chuckled as he played with Liam's hair. Bowls of chips and unopened cans of soda rested on the coffee table along with a few DVD's. Out of boredom Liam began nibbling and kissing Louis' jaw before a resounding knock resonated through the flat. "And that would be Niall." Louis said as he scrambled off of the couch and to the door. He hoped Liam didn't leave a lovebite. He would never hear the end of that story.

Louis' guess had been correct. Niall managed a one armed hug with the cake in his other hand. Louis took it to the kitchen as Liam gave Niall a warm welcome. The Irish lad immediately set to chowing down on all the snacks previously set out. Louis ended up physically stopping Niall from devouring the rest. The doorbell rang again to reveal Harry and Zayn, both holding bouquets and little wrapped presents. Liam graciously accepted the gifts and let the couple in after swinging the door shut with his foot. The five lads proceeded to do what they did best; annoy one another, host a mini jam session, eat, watch films, wrestle, yell at each other while playing FIFA, dance, eat some more, and talk late into the night.

Zayn was lying with his feet on Niall's lap and head on Harry's chest hours later. It was about one in the morning, and the lads were starting to get tired. Normally they stayed up well past one, but drowsiness overcame everyone. Niall was the first to leave after they watched "Avatar" for the second time that night. Zayn and Harry stayed a bit longer to help clean up after heading out the door hand-in-hand. Louis wanted sleep now, but Liam had other ideas lurking in the back of this head. Not initially sexual ones, but rather romantic ones. He'd wanted to cuddle Louis so badly that night, and did get jealous at the nonstop intimacy between Zayn and Harry.

Cleaning up the flat took longer than necessary, but the Liam and Louis finally brushed their teeth and cuddled up in bed. Lou draped his right arm over Liam's bare shoulder and pressed little kisses to the younger lad's nose and mouth. His other hand lazily lay above the Liam's head. Liam tucked his face in the warm crook of his boyfriend's neck. His left hand grasped Lou's right when it began lingering down. He loved how his hand fit in so perfectly with Lou's. He wanted to say it. He wanted to say those three little words that he felt kept him separated from his gorgeous, lovely, blue-eyed boyfriend. Liam mentally scoffed at his cheesiness but finally said, "I love you."

Liam felt as if his heart was going to explode when Louis surged forward and grabbed his lips in a kiss. It was meaningful and beautiful and passionate. Liam loved how perfectly their lips slipped and moved as if they were made for each other. Louis pulled away and just stared at Liam. "I love you. Damn Liam, I love you a bloody lot." Liam chuckled at that and ran a hand through Lou's hair, threading his fingers through the smooth strands. Lou leaned into the touch. The night was filled with gentle kisses, and the two found themselves fast asleep.

~Ø~

Liam checked his hair for the billionth time that day. He finally got rid of his, "gorgeous golden Rapunzel hair" (according to Louis) and settled with a shorter do. He habitually checked for the velveteen box that sat in his pocket. He'd been with Louis for roughly four years and he was just dying to pop the question. He was tense and beginning to fret. Niall and Zayn told him to keep it easy and just relax. Harry told him to pay attention to what Louis did in terms of body language. He proceeded to to go on some lecture that Liam hardly paid attention to. He felt bad for not listening, but it was honestly boring.

"Ready love?" Liam called as he momentarily forgot how to tie his shoes. "Payne, Jesus get a hold of yourself." He incoherently rasped. "Ready when you are, babes!" Lou hollered from the bedroom. Liam smiled at the melody of Lou's voice and looked up, only to gaze at his beautiful boyfriend. "You look amazing." Liam mumbled, unable to look away. Louis grinned a bit wider and helped Liam up. "You look stunning." Lou replied. He never knew how significant their relationship would become since he picked Liam up off the streets. Louis loved him so much it made his chest physically hurt at the thought of it. He wanted to scream to the world how much Liam meant to him. Everyday since the beginning was a constant cycle of Liam, Liam, Liam.

The night progressed beautifully, and the couple soon stood in front of the Trafalgar Square fountain after a lovely stroll through London. "Lou, there's been something I've needed to tell you." Liam spoke. "What's up, love?" Louis inquired as he took Liam's hand. "We've been together for four years, and it's honestly been the best four years of my life. I can't picture my life without you. I love you so much, and I just always want to be with you. So-" Liam paused to take out the velvet box and drop to a knee. "Louis William Tomlinson, love of my life, my lover, and everything else in between… will you do the honor of being my husband?" Lou had to bite the insides of his cheeks to make sure he wasn't imagining anything. His heart was bursting from everything Liam said. He nodded vigorously and managed a squeak of, "Yes."

Liam beamed at Louis and slipped on the golden band of metal onto Louis' finger. Lou flung himself onto Liam for a powerful kiss and the two simply stood there without a care in the world. Nothing else mattered, now that they were engaged and officially husbands.

They were finally each others.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick epilogue that skips to a few years later. Enjoy, darlings.

A quiet, petrified wail started up from behind the door of the bedroom. It took Liam a few moments to wake up and stumble out of bed. Louis noticed the empty gap of where his husband once was before hearing the crying from across the hall. He groaned inwardly and felt bad for having Liam get their wailing daughter. His daughter.

The fact hadn't settled within Louis. It was incredibly hard to believe he'd gotten married to the man of his dreams (as cheesy as that sounds) two years ago. He sweetly remembered how they bickered over whose last name they were going to take until Niall suggested they just combine their last names. Paynlinson. It had a nice ring to it.

Then they adopted a lovely little newborn who became Lilly Anne Paynlinson. Louis loved the fact he had a child, one to raise and love with Liam.

Louis squinted as the hallway light met his eyes when Liam opened the door. Liam closed it behind him, still comfortingly patting his daughter's back. She had grown over the year they had gotten her, already speaking in tiny phrases and small words. Her first word had been a recognizable "Papa", which made Louis so overwhelmed with joy he cried.

Harry and Zayn nearly broke apart after Harry was caught in the middle of a one night stand a few weeks after Liam's proposal. Zayn refused to speak to Harry for months. It was a tough time for everyone; Niall, Louis and Liam often found themselves caught in between their arguments. It took a while for Zayn to let Harry back in and rekindle their relationship, but after a year it was Zayn who proposed. Their wedding was absolutely beautiful, held near the London harbor overlooking Big Ben and all. They had recently left for their honeymoon to Paris.

Niall eventually found a lovely young woman named Veronica who had dark hair that was ridiculously curly and warm, aquamarine eyes. She was incredibly sweet and always gave Niall all her love. He even called her his princess at times. They still hadn't fully gotten to the level of marriage, but Niall would often talk about proposing to her when with his four favorite lads. It was helplessly adorable, really.

Liam climbed into bed, child in his arms. Louis grasped Lilly's tiny hand once Liam comfortably settled it. Liam smiled fondly as his husband placed little kisses on their daughter's face in an attempt to calm her down. Lilly's sniffs soon turned into steady breathing. Louis sighed and smiled when Liam pressed their lips together. "I love you so much, did you know that?" Louis said when Liam pulled away. The younger lad kissed Louis' knuckles in response. "I know. I love you more, Lou."

"I still can't believe it. We have an actual kid, Li. A breathing, bratty, adorable kid."

"…what would've happened if I hadn't found your wallet that day? What if I never met you?"

"I'd probably be dying somewhere."

Liam chortled and interlaced his hand with Lou's. "You perfect bastard." Lou grumbled as he nipped at Liam's jaw.

The two fell asleep with their daughter in between them… still holding each other's hands.


End file.
